Street Fighter Competition 2003
by TheOne3
Summary: Ryu and ken team up to fight in the SF Competition 2003. But at the day it begins, Ryu suddenly disappears. Bison and Akuma start a strange partnership, and ken finds himself in a lot of trouble trying to find Ryu, and winning the tournament. Plz review.


Street Fighter Competition 2003  
  
The Street Fighter Competition 2003 was coming up for Ryu and Ken. They had been training really hard the last few months, in hopes of winning the grand prize, a whopping one billion dollars. The last week before the competition started arrived.  
  
"Let's rest this week, shall we Ryu," Ken said. He layed back and stared up at the sky, wondering if this year, would be there lucky one. Ryu said nothing. Ken looked over at him, and he saw Ryu still punching the tree.  
  
"We should keep practicing. All the other fighters must be training right now, while your just hanging around," Ryu said.  
  
"Aw shut up Ryu. I'm better than all of them. Who needs training?"  
  
"We need the money to keep this dojo running for the next few years."  
  
Ken stood up and stared at Ryu.  
  
"That's not why we're trying to win right? I mean c'mon. I have more than enough money for the dojo. I'm here to test my strength AND of course spend the money with girls." Ken smiled.  
  
"Girls? Why girls?"  
  
"..uh maybe cause they are the future for us men!" ken yelled.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. But I'm not sure," Ryu said. He stopped and stared back at Ken. "I've never really had girls like me before."  
  
"Oh sure you have. Sakura. She wants you man. Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"But she's too old for me."  
  
"WHAT??!?! Old? She's in high school! She's younger than you!" Ken shouted. Man, Ryu doesn't know anything, Ken thought.  
  
"Really? Then maybe I can settle down with her. I'll ask her to marry me tomorrow."  
  
"MY GOD. Ryu, you don't do that. Your supposed to get to know her better."  
  
"Know them better? I don't get it." Ryu said.  
  
"Never mind. God, Ryu just train your whole life, it'll be better that way. You'll screw the world if you start dating," Ken said.  
  
"What? I don't get it," Ryu said. He had a puzzled look. He went back to punching the tree. Ken sighed, and felt sorry for Ryu. Ken, didn't want to train because he had a secret move he would unleash at the tournament. It was called a super combo. Nobody he knew could use it. It was a combination of his super moves, but with devastating power.   
  
But Ken was wrong, the last time he met the other fighters was three years ago. They too had gotten much stronger.  
  
Meanwhile in Shadowlaw's headquarters…  
  
Bison was getting ready to fight in the tournament as well. But showing his identity would force all the other fighters against him, since they new he was a huge threat. Bison wasn't in it for money. He was out to kill Ryu. His last encounter with him, had been riding a gas tank truck, trying to run Ryu over on the road. It resulted in Ryu blowing up the truck with a simple Fireball. Bison had been blown to pieces after. But he met someone on the way back to headquarters.   
  
Akuma.  
  
Akuma lent him power. Bison was near death so Akuma, knowing Bison as an evil warlord, saw him as one of his allies. Bison soon got much of the Hadou power. He became stronger. But Akuma had a bargain with him. Akuma wanted Bison's psycho power. Bison gave some when they went back to headquarters. Both of them became much more powerful. Akuma soon could use most of Bison's moves. Even his Super Combos.  
  
"Ryu, I shall meet you at the tournament. There I will show you the true power of a Shotokan!" with that said. Akuma kept training till the day before the tournament. He used Bison's ability to teleport, to instantly appear in Osaka Japan. So did Bison. They both used projection system on there ear to give them a disguise as different people.  
  
Back in Dojo in Japan…  
  
"Ryu! Hurry up man! We're going to miss the train!" Ken hurried through the rooms of the dojo. Ryu was nowhere to be found. He didn't even answer.  
  
"I don't even feel his ki either," Ken stopped running. Ken was in a hurry. If Ryu didn't show up, he'd need a new partner. He wasn't' going to miss the tournament because of Ryu's irresponsibility. Ken hurried to the train station. And left for the tournament.  
  
"Sorry Ryu."  
  
In Osaka, Japan…  
  
"Welcome Street Fighters! I see a lot of old faces, and new faces. And when I mean old faces, I MEAN GEN!"  
  
The crowd laughed. Gen didn't like this. Ken soon arrived at the opening ceremony. Ken looked around. He needed a partner for the competition.  
  
"Now who wouldn't have a partner?" Ken looked. Adon? Nah, he probably is with Sagat. How bout Chun Li? Hmm, I would like HER as my partner. But she probably is with somebody. Maybe, DAN! OF COURSE! No one would pick him!  
  
Ken hurried over to Dan and patted him on the back. Dan turned around.  
  
"Yo Ken. Wut up yo."  
  
"Stop acting black yo," Ken said. "Want to be in my team?"  
  
"No, I'm already in one," Dan said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? Man, that's sad. Dan Hibiki has a partner, and ken Masters doesn't," ken lowered his head in sadness.  
  
"What'd you say?" Dan asked.   
  
"Ah, nothing. Nothing." Ken said. He slowly walked away.  
  
"Man, I'm gonna get booted from the tournament if I don't get a partner soon." Who's that? Ken walked over to someone he never saw before.  
  
"Hey who're you? I've never seen you before," Ken said. He came over. The guy had red hair, shades on, and he was a black boy.  
  
"Uh, My name is..Sazuki Oni. And you?"  
  
"Ken masters. Do you have a partner for the contest?"  
  
"No. Why you need one? Cause I'll be yours if you want."  
  
"Oh thanks. Hey cool headphone." Ken said. The headphone seemed to be a ring behind his ears. Ken tried to touch it, but Sazuki quickly swatted his hand.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't want people touching my gears," Sazuki said.  
  
"Yeah sure. I just need a partner to actually be accepted in." Ken said. He got out his cell phone and phoned the dojo.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ryu! Why didn't you show up this morning?" Ken yelled.  
  
"This isn't Ryu."  
  
"Oh it's you. That guy who sweeps the floor. Has Ryu showed up anywhere? I couldn't' find him anywhere this morning," Ken said.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen him."  
  
"Alright. Later." ken turned his cell off.   
  
"LET THE TOURNAMENT'S BEGIN!!!!" Ken quickly turned around.  
  
"What the heck? I'm not ready yet!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Hey it's just me man."  
  
Ken turned around and saw Guy.  
  
"Hey what's up man. It's been a long time!" ken said.  
  
"Not really," Guy replied. Guy seemed taller. Hmm. "Who's your partner?"  
  
"That guy. Kinda has a social problem." ken said.  
  
"Ha ha. Yeah. Where's Ryu. I thought he'd be your partner. Mine's Cody," Guy said  
  
"Cool. Good luck." The tournament started, and everyone headed in and signed up. The teams were randomly scrambled and were put onto the charts.   
  
Ken started to worry. Ryu hadn't shown up the whole day. Each team was given a room free of charge until they had been eliminated.  
  
The Tournament had begun..  
  
Hey guyz, plz review this. I haven't written a fic in such a long time. The more reviews I get, the better I can improve this. Critisisms are taken as long as they have reasons for hating the story. Plz tell me what I should fix. Thanks.  
  
10 reviews for each chapter.. 


End file.
